


Saving a Stray

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secondary school AU, saving a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Gray and Natsu save a stray cat whilst on the walk home from college.





	Saving a Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this was a request from my tumblr, @ice-bringer
> 
> Also the ending was supposed to be a play on the name 'Happy' (because obviously he's the cat asdfghjkl) but it just made the ending sound cheesy and weird.... rip in peace me.

It was warm, as was to be expected at the end of spring, and Gray felt his palm grow sweaty where it was pressed against Natsu's. He tugged it away, opting instead to wrap his arm around Natsu's shoulder, who returned with an arm around Gray's waist. Walking home after football practise in the soft dusting of dusk light was almost blissful; Natsu dipped his hand in the back pocket of Gray's jeans, giving him a slight squeeze as he laughed airily, offering friendly conversation about their day, with Natsu worrying about the history assignment that he had not yet started. He begged Gray to lend him his copy for the night – as a reference to check that what he was doing was correct – but Gray declined smugly, smirking at Natsu's childish point and jab to the ribs before he bounced into a new topic of conversation. He was not concerned, he knew Gray would give him the help that he needed; he always did. 

They were walking through the most urban area of time, past an old alleyway that they had all believed to be haunted when they were young. Even now, Gray hesitated before walking down there and he, for the most part, did not believe in the supernatural. His views were shaken slightly when a clatter could be heard in the dank depths of the alley, an inhuman screech bouncing back into the humid glow of dusk and causing Natsu to yelp in surprise. He stared in shock for a moment before turning to Gray, grinning, as he took off down the alleyway. 

Was there ever a situation for mysterious trouble that Natsu could resist? Gray didn't think so, and sighed as he took off after his boyfriend. 

Natsu had already started yelling before Gray had fully entered the alleyway, and the less rational part of his brain immediately jumped to stories of ghosts and tails of demons. His step faltered, but he pushed faster, heart hammering as Natsu's cries grew louder. 

It was only when Gray was standing directly behind Natsu that he registered something significant; Natsu's shouts were not in pain or fear, but anger. He was trying to frighten something away. 

Gray's eyes adjusted to the dim light, and he took a confused step back. Natsu's arm was folded around his chest, and cats were hissing at his feet, clawing at the fraying edges of his jeans. With one final bang of his hand against a set of bins, the cats dispersed, and both boys let out an audible sigh of relief. 

"What have you got there?" Gray nodded at Natsu's folded arm.  

Natsu shifted slightly, eyes bright and smile as warm as always – warmer, maybe, as he carefully exposed what he was holding in his arms.  

"It's a kitten." He says softly, rubbing his thumb over it's small ears. It curls back into him at the contact, and Gray can't tell which one is more content. 

"We should get it inside. Check for injuries." He says, looping his arm back around Natsu's waist as they he lead them out of the alleyway. There was a single stray cat left at the entrance, but as soon as it saw them approach it ran away. 

"The other cats weren't attacking this one, but I think they dropped something on it and it got frightened." Natsu was hunched over, staring intently at the grey, ruffled fur he was shielding. In the dying light, it's coat appeared to be a metallic shade of blue. Gray fingered it hesitantly. 

"Are you gonna keep it?" Gray mused, already feeling attached to the small, defenceless creature. 

Natsu hums thoughtfully, taking a quick glance at the sky, and then his boyfriend's face.  

"If no one else claims it, then I think so."  

Gray nods, already assuming that would be the case. The sky was warm, the air thick, and yet, looking at his boyfriend, and the shuddering stray clinging to his arms, all Gray felt was happiness. 


End file.
